Rose of Neo Versailles
by jet777
Summary: He loved her from the day they first met, but deep in his heart he knew their love could never be.(marie-George (story finished)
1. Rose of his destany

Rose of Neo -Versailles ;-

(note: I do not own anything to do with G Gundam)

It was twelve years before the Thirteenth Gundam fight when they first met ...............

Every morning was the same routine. Endless hours of fencing training and fighting etiquette with Raymond as his teacher, but at age nine George was already on his way to being a flawless gundam fighter. His training was held in the same place every morning, the far off rose garden on the Neo-Versailles place grounds. The only reason he was aloud on Neo- Versailles grounds was so he could train. His family had money, but he was not a true noble by name. The only way he'd ever be granted true nobility was to win the gundam fight when he came of age.

"Pay attention to the steps young master before you attack." Raymond command as he parried the sword from young George's hands.

The sword landed stuck in the ground next to a tree wrapped in rose vines.

George winced at being scalled by his teacher as he picked up the sword from under the tree where it lay, but as he picked up the sword he was struck by someone falling from a tree branch.

"Ow ..."

Rubbing the pain out of his back, he tried to get back up. It took George a second to come around, but coming to his scenes he tried to help up the girl who had fallen on him. It was when he took her hand in his that his eyes met hers. She was a small girl with long golden locks about the age of six clutching a beautiful scarlet rose in her small hands.

Softly she spoke. " I'm sorry I was spying on you..but I couldn't help to not look away--- "

She grew more shy as she felt his eyes still starring back at her in question. To her his eyes seemed as violet as twilight sky, his hair was like the fire of sunset.

"Spying?" He interrupted her stair.

Clenching the rose tighter her cheeks flushed as pink as her dress when she offered to rose to him. "I wanted to give this to you. You're like a brave knight out of a fairy tale book, beautiful and strong as a rose--"

He took the rose from her hand not knowing what to say, but he never had a chance to say a word.

" Princess! Princess Marie -Louise! " A nagging voice called from beyond the wall of rose bushes. "Where have you run off to?!"

"Coming Nanna!" With that she ran off, her pink dress blowing in the breeze behind her.

A bewildered young George was left sitting in the grass. "Princess..?"

Raymond interrupted "Yes, the crown princess of Neo- France, Princess Marie-Louise."

George held the rose gently in his hands as he looked it over. " Like a brave knight...?"

It wouldn't be till years later that they would see one another again face to face

-

FC 60, the year of the thirteenth gundam fight.

George stood ontop of his gundam after victory over Neo-Cuba, his scarf blowing in the breeze behind him. Ignoring the fighter from Neo- Japan who wanted to desperately fight him, he shielded his eyes from the light as he glanced up at the sky. Seeing the princesses hovership passing over head, it filled his heart with joy to know that she still took liberty in spying on him after all this time.

A coy smile twinkled across his lips as he jumped back in his gundam.

"Not today will I fight someone so undignified as you." In a dash he took off towards the sky.

Sweeping past the princesses ship he knew they would meet face to face soon, tonight at the ball being held in the wishes of gundam fight victory for Neo- France.

The halls of Old Versailles where filled with the beauty of lights and music for the first time in many years. Despite it's slight worn state, it was still glorious enough to hold parties such as this one. However, most of the people it held in attendance were hardly beautiful at all, rich, snotty, unforgiving filth with only one gem in the whole place, the princess.

George walked out onto the grand terrace to rid his mind of the endless chatter of self centered nobility. The evening air of early fall was cool and refreshing as it blew though his long red hair. Taking a sip from his champagne glass, his thoughts drifted to his dreams as he watched over the decaying city of old Paris. Winning the gundam fight his chance at bringing honor and glory to Neo -France, but mostly his thought remained on the fair princess. He never forgot the day they had met. The day she's shown him his destiny. The day she captured his heart. Only he already knew he could never truly be with her. In her father's eyes, he was only a political tool to gain power.

George took another long sip from his glass as he gazed back at the city, it's then that he realize he wasn't alone on the terrace.

"Princess! " It was the only words his mind would let him speak.

Now at age nineteen, she had grown into a beautiful woman. Her face still looked young and innocent from living such a sheltered life. He'd only seen her from afar, in pictures and news reports, but her beauty was nothing to be compared to being face to face.

Her eyes sparkled in the light of the ball as she looked him over herself.

He too had grown to be simply ravishing, his violet eyes had grown darker with age, hair long past his mid back, a body so strong and regale. His looks where more wild than the cold sunset behind him.

Her face blushed pink in realizing that she had been starring at him too long, but she had to ask.

"George ..Would you fight in my honor?"

He was taken a back by her question. "Princess Marie - Louise, I fight for you and all the people of Neo -France. I fight to being glory to such a great nation. I fight because I was told to... princess..?"

She'd run off and he was left alone in his thoughts.

"Ofcorse I fight for you .." He let his champagne glass slip though his fingers and shatter on the terrace like a million diamonds in the night.

"You above anyone else."

Later that night George got word of the princess being kidnapped.

As he read the note in his hands, he smiled inwardly. "Such a facade, like a brave knight in a fairy tale you want me to rescue you."

" Princess...If only you knew that life doesn't always end happily ever after."

As expected, her fake kidnapping scene only got her shipped back to the colonies. Before she left he had to tell her atleast what he'd meant to say before. Obviously to pull off a scheme like she did there where some feelings she had for him too.

On the grand terrace where they had met for the first time face to face in years the night before, he told her partly what he meant to say.

Down on one knee he kissed her tiny gloved hand in promise. " Princess Marie-Louise I'll fight for you --- "

As she helped him up she confessed the same feelings to him.

" George I never once stopped thinking about you since the day we meant in the rose garden years ago." Burying her head in his chest, she embraced him as his strong arms held her firmly. In this moment she never wanted to let him go.

He confessed fully. " I never stopped thinking of you too. Marie Louise --- I love you .... Secretly, I loved you for all these years.."

Her eyes widened in suprize. His words where almost too good to be true. " Oh....Geroge..."

Her lips sparkled in the morning light with a smile as he pulled her close to him. Feeling Geroge's delicate fingertips grace under her chin, she closed her eyes as she aloud him to kiss her, fully, deeply, desperately sealing the promise of love.

As swift as rose petals blowing in the wind, their long good bye was over.

It nearly broke his heart to see her ship take off, but knowing how strong willed she was it would only be a matter of time before she would find a way back to earth. A way back to his heart. It was something he would continue fighting for .....


	2. Thorns in the rose bushes

( notes: I don't own any of the rights to G gundam)

( More notes : wow... it's been a wile since I've gotten back to this fan fic. I hope reading this next ch. was just as good as the first but hopefully better.)

Hong Kong: the gundam fight finals:

It thrilled her sprits that her beloved had made it to the finals. Watching the fight on the small screen tv on the limo ride over to the Neo- Versailles dormitory, she was almost certain that her knight would be the winner of the gundam fights.

"No one would beat my George." She blushed as a picture of his gundam came up on the tv announcing who will fight next.

Her maidservant sighed in disgust. "Your father doesn't even know you're arriving. He was quite displeased with your last visit to earth."

It was no secret she's snuck away from the colonies just to see the gundam fights. Perhaps not many people back on the colonies understood her sudden interest in the gundam fights this year, but her nana did and she didn't like it one bit.

"Ah nana, I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all. "Princess Marie sighed gazing out the window at the buildings and people passing by.

Soon they arrived at the dorm. Her father with George running close behind him came to meet her as she stepped out of the car. Her father was the first to address her.

George stopped in his tracks slightly behind the king. Was it in his mind or had she grown even more charming since last he saw her. His gaze upon her was fixed in a trance.

Her father stood firmly looking her in the face." I hope this visit you're not going to cause anymore problems."

She was suprized by his coldness but smiled anyways. "Father is that anyway to greet your daughter ?"

Before the king had anymore words to add to the argument, George stepped around him taking the old man by suprize. Who did he think he was anyways to step around the king like he wasn't even there. He took the princesses hand in his and kissed it softly in greeting.

"George it's an honor to see you again. " Her greeting was beyond fake, there were so many more feeling built behind that fascade of a propor greeting.

His single kiss had already let loose a firestorm of emotions that had been set in their last meeting. Eleven months was too long to be without him and ever inch of her being acked to be close to him. however to the rest of the known world their love was still a secret.

He almost regretted to say he was just leaving the dorms as she pulled up. "Princess I "

Before he could think she pulled him by the arm into the car almost ontop of her. She enjoyed having his body so close to hers even if for a split second.It was almost a reward wating eleven months for. The reaction of her father to this event was almost priceless.

She smiled as the door slammed shut locking George in with her." Going someplace? It's ok I'll go with you it would be such a bore to wait around for you."

"Wait young lady where do you think your!" The car pulled off before her father could protest any longer.

It felt like such a long ride over the Neo- England dorms even though the trip was just to the other side of the city. Shyly Princess Marie dangled her hand by George's in hopes that he'd hold it. He never hesitated, his strong hand grasped around hers as she sighed contently. She looked up to him blushing slightly in a smile that he warmly returned.

"It had been way to long, way too long of a time away from you"

Princess Marie's maidservant quickly knocked their hands apart with her umbrella breaking them out of love's trance.

"Princess I expect you to act like a lady on this trip ..." The look she gave George in saying this was one of death.

George saw his friend Domon hanging out at one of the local eateries. Asking the limo driver to stop the car, Domon informed him more of the suspicion of the rat problem going on in Neo -England's dorm.

Instantly upon ariving to Neo- England's dorms Princess Marie and George were asked to wait in the library. Where then it seemed as if they where forgoten in hopes that they would leave quitely.

George could see that Princess Marie was getting restless. Nothing he said could calm her anger over the way the people of Neo- England where treating him.

"I just don't understand it !" Her heals clicked the tile floor as she paced faster. "They call you to their dorms to talk and then they make you wait for hours on end! I just can't stand waiting here. I'm going for a walk."

" Marie - Louise please be" She let the door slam behind her before he could finish.

He couldn't blame her for being upset, there's many things they could be doing now instead of waiting around an even stuffier place like this. Slumping back in a chair as he though, he let his head rest against the back.

"Many other things they could be doing, going out on a nice date around the city filled with so much life and many lights of the festivities. Many other things like " His mind became a bit more clouded with thoughts of more "detailed " things they could be doing. The touch of his hands upon her decocatce skin, the soft sighs she made whenever he was close to her.Geroge shivered slightly in the heat of realizing his last thought. His lustful daydreams where shatter when he heard her scream his name in terror from the garden.

Running outside, his legs couldn't move any faster. He had to get to her, if anything happened to her he'd never forgive himself. What made him stay behind and not go after her when she took off.

"Marie- Louise !" With a high jump kick her attacker was met with a healed boot to the face.

Instinctively he shielded Princess Marie behind him.

"Chapman he's still alive!"

" He's a murder !" I saw him with my own eyes! " She knew she was safe with her knight by her side.

Chapman lunged towards the princess again as George vigorously fought back, but he was strong ,stronger than ever before. Chapman wasn't going to be brought down without dying first. So be it. George whipped out a small knife and lunged at Chapman cutting his arm as the princess turned away hopping not to see any more bloodshed.

DG cells

"Dammit this isn't a rat problem, it's a whole God dammed festation !" George hissed in his mind. "Forgive me princess."

Running over to Princess Marie, to her suprize he swept her in his arms and ran off with her jumping over the dorm wall. With Chapman insanely chased after them, Domon was waiting on the other end to lend a helping hand.

Later that day, George and Princess Marie met with Domon on the junk ship he was staying on during the fights to discuss today's incident.

Princess Marie was still a bit shaken but able to give a vague description of the events that unfolded.

Domon kicked his boots up on the table in thinking the situation over. "You'd better watch your back this next fight George, there's no telling what the true plot is yet."

" Domon people have to eat on that table, it's not a foot rest." Domon's cute Japanese assistant rested her hands on his shoulders as she listened in on the rest of the conversation.

Rain, George had always thought of her as Domon's girlfriend even if Domon himself hadn't relized it yet. He was almost envious of the relationship they held, so carefree with no public eye no walls of nobility to hold them back.

George sighed as he rested his hands on the table in calming down a bit from today's riot they'd caused. Princess Marie sat down in the chair next to him, glancing over at him she noticed the pondering look on his face but looking deeper past the look on her face she saw more.

"George there's still marks of blood on your face from the fight." Finding her handkerchief, she reached out to wipe the blood stains from him.

Rain interrupted. "There's a room on the other side of the ship with a wash basin sink and small cot, why not use it to wash up."

Bowing to Rain, Princess Marie thanked her. "Your a very thoughtful and kind person."

Without a word George followed Princess Marie into the small rickety room.

"If only ... If only I could truly be by your side,to tell you how much my love has grown for you with no regrets." Today had proven even more that she was too precious to ever let go.

Their love was blossoming like a rose in spring, yet there where so many walls keeping them from one another.He wondered if she's ever relized this.

She dipped her handkerchief in the cool running water. George's mind was so clouded in his thought that he hadn't awaken till the damp cloth touched his skin. Once awaken, he found himself face to face with the rose of his destiny.

Her emerald green eyes gleamed with concern. " George what's wrong?"

His hand traced up her arm until he reached her hand the whole time his gaze never left hers. It was as if his mind had forgotten all about rasional thought in her prescance. An intense chill ran though Princess Marie from his sudden touch.

"George what's ?"

He closed his twilight eyes, perhaps not looking at her would cool his emotions. It was no use the air around him was growing hotter than the August dusk outside.

"Please forgive me princess.I cant hold back my true feelings from you any longer." He grasped his dear princess in his embrace kissing her deeply with all the emotions he held in his heart.

Princess Marie let the handkerchief she was holding slip to the floor, lost in his emotions she sighed softly as his tounge rolled across her lips seeking entrance. She never hesatated to let him in.

In what felt like being lost in etrenatiy he unwillingly letting go of the kiss, he had to explain himself. "Marie- Louise I almost lost you today I couldn't live with myself if anything ever happened to you."

Still overcome by the kiss Princess Marie held onto her dear knight for support her gaze never left his handsome face.

"I know you'll always be there for me George, I love and trust in you with all my life.You're my kinght."

"But that's just it, I love you more dearly than anything in my life." His whole body was still trembling from just one kiss but inside his heart was breaking."

" Marie- Louise what would become of us after this gundam fight? The only way I'll be able to even see you is if I win nobleship though the gundam fights." More than ever before, his entire soul ached to be with her." Even then what would your father think of a gundam fighter falling for the crown princess of Neo- France."

Reaching up to kiss her love, Princess Marie lost her footing falling into George. The force of the fall knocked both of them back on the small ricktty cot in the conner of the room.

Gaining composure after the fall, the sight he looked up to was one he never wanted to turn away from. Princess Maire straddling over him, her dress hiked up draping over his legs. Gently she was stroking her slender hand down his cheek in and effort to calm him. Beneath her he looked like a helpless angel, his strong hands rested on her hips as she leaned over him. She could feel his body breathing in small breaths.

Whispering softy across his lips she gave him her reply. " Where there's love there's always a way to be together. I don't care what anyone else says about us, it feels like I'll die inside without you."

Unable to stand temptation any longer, he whisked her underneath him in a heated kiss...

( to be continued)


	3. Fall from grace

(Notes: I don't own any of the rights to G Gundam)

(author's notes : I hear in the dub Neo- England's gundam is called something else. I've only seen the sub ver an Neo -England's gundam was called John Bull Gundam. sorry for the confusion enjoy the fic !)

Fall from grace:

Shifting slightly from the unconformable position he was lying in, George was the first to awake to the call of the first hints of reddish dawn light shinning in the small port window.

In the instant he awoke, George glanced over his still sleeping lover. Their night of unexpected passion had felt like a glamorous dream despite the less than eloquent surroundings. As she sighed softly in awakening, his thought where brought back to the present and the realization of the time.

"Miss Marie Louise !" Now in a panic, he shock her shoulders to fully wake his sleeping angel. "It's nearly morning!"

She nearly toppled over him in getting out of bed. "How will I ever explain my actions now!"

George was nearly left speechless in her rush as she hurried about the room.

" I'll just have to sneak back in without Nana knowing." Turing towards the small mirror over the wash basin sink she finished fixing the zipper on the back of her dress and looked over her appearance once more as a precaution. "My dear George, you must return to the dorms an hour later to pretend as if none of us were together last night."

" It's a brilliant plan Miss Marie ..." In a way he was a bit shocked by her un ending knowledge of sneaking in and out of the palace, but at the same time it hurt as if being prick by a rose thorn that their love had to be an absolute secret.

Was nothing resolved in the conversation they'd held last night? Hardly, not at all, their love for one another was beginning to run too deeper my the moment. Sooner or later their love was going to act like a time bomb against them.

In embracing his lover, he granted her a good bye kiss as their plan was set into action.

In arriving back at the Neo- France dorms, Marie Louise quietly crept back to her quarters letting the door shut with a quite creak. As the morning sun completely filled the room, she rested up against the closed door with a sigh of relief. Just as soon as Marie Louise thought all was safe, her maidservant stepped from the shadows.

In walking towards her, the old maidservant's hand met her face with a hard felt slap. " I know where you where last night! Do not think your father doesn't know about your actions already."

As the old maidservant walked past her and out of the room, the door coldly slammed behind her. Instantly Marie Louise dropped to her knees and tears began to welt in her emerald eyes.

Later that day, Marie Louise and her father the king were to attend the gundam fights that afternoon. As a close precaution her father kept a close eye on his daughter making sure her and George did not see one another before the fight.

As the rival gundam match began to take place there was danger from the start when suddenly a strong blast from Neo- England's John Bull gundam broke though the ring barrier during the match nearly missing the royal look out.

Instinct took over as the king covered his daughter from the blast. It was in that moment his mind was made up, not only was it un dignified for the crown princess of Neo -France to mingle with gundam fighters but deadly. Honor or not to his country, he would find some way to lessen George's chances of winning the gundam fights. The sooner this could take place the faster he would be sent back to the colonies and be forever out of his daughter's life.

To the king's dismay, George won his fight and once again Princess Marie ran off to be with and congraduate her lover.

First thing the next morning, George was given his orders for the next fight.

Set in a furry of emotions, George already felt the tension of something amidst as he stormed towards the king's office for an explanation. He was so lost in his train of though he hardly noticed Princess Marie's innocent wish of a good morning as he passed her.

The door to the king's office open and shut with a slam as George stormed over to the king's desk. "What's the meaning of this!"

The old king leaned back in his office chair as a wicked smile crossed his lips. "You'll not fight this next fight. I don't want the gundam to have any more..."damage".. inflicted on it at this time.If you dare cross this order, I'll have you arrested for treason."

In some sense of sick pleasure, the king enjoyed ripping away at George's dream. Hearing the kings final words, George rushed out of the king's office past Marie Louise and his manservant. George's manservant quickly followed him to the rose garden in the green house trying to offer him confront, wile Princess Marie stayed to question her father.

Growing in furry rose petals surrounded George in a small whirl wind. Deep inside he began to realize the king's intentions. " if I can't fight for you then I'll fight for myself!"

The storm for rose petals around George grew more intense as he called out. "ROSE HURRICANE!"

Of course later George stole his gundam to fight anyways and farther to her father's dismay Marie Louise followed him. As the gundam fights continued onward, no matter how hard the king tried to keep his daughter separate from his countries gundam fighter, she only followed him closer. She stayed with him though the final fight. Despite that George did not win the true gundam fights, before anyone had a chance to leave Hong Kong a battle far deeper began between the heavens and earth itself. The fight against Devil Gundam. Even though the darkest battles and though hell and back, Marie Lousie never strayed far from her knight's side and for that he couldn't love of thank her enough.

When the battles where all over, it was time for everyone to leave for their respective homes.

Hitching a ride back to Neo- France in her beloved's gundam, Princess Marie leaned over softly gracing George's cheek with a kiss. " My brave knight, you've proven yourself a hero beyond any wildest dreams ..."

George blushed crimson red but turned to embrace his princess claiming her lips in a long awaited kiss. "Miss Marie Lousie when we return to Neo- Paris I intend to ask for your hand in marriage."

Marie Louise's heart fluttered with joy. Her brave knight, the love of her destiny would become her husband just as she had dreamed of since she was a small child.

Her mind was in such a swill of school girlish thought that she never noticed how quickly they had arrived back at the Neo- Versailles palace. As the gundam touched down, Marie Louise noticed her father standing in the courtyard with several palace guards.

Where was the ceremony she had expected for her brave knight?

The gundam hatch opened and her, George and Raymond stepped out. Instantly, she was met with the coldest words she would ever hear her father speak. "Seize them!"

As the guards rushed George and Raymond, Princess Marie tried to stop them but was immediately held back by one of the mammoth guards. "Father, what's the meaning of this!"

In footsteps of ice, the old king walked over to his daughter. "You see my daughter, this man has committed treason. Not only has he put the Crown Princess of Neo - France in danger, but he's disobeyed my direct orders numerous times. For that he will pay with his life."

Blood streamed down George's beautiful face as he hopelessly tried to reached out to his love. However in his efforts, the palace guards only whipped him more.

"George!" Princess Marie cried out in horror past her tears. "Surely George's efforts against the Devil Gundam would account for somthing!"

The king looked on as the palace guards escorted George and Raymond past the palace gates. "You'll never see that man again, for you see his death could easily be passed off as he died fighting the Devil Gundam and no one would ever know."

( to be continued)


	4. For you

(Notes: I don't own any of the rights to G Gundam)

(Author's notes: Wow, the end of this fic kinda reminds me of the Gwen Stefani video where she running and someone is bashing all the wedding cakes with a baseball bat. Thanks for reading this fic, I hope you enjoy the ending.)

For you I'll give up everything:

Three long and lonely years had passed and not a word from George. Relucatantly, she had come to accept the fact that he truely was dead. By this time Marie Louise had turned twenty-one and her father thought it best that she began to take over in her duties a queen. However, princess Marie did not age with grace as her father had hoped. Sinking into a deep depression she was rarely seen out of palace walls let alone out of her chambers. If her father had his way, this would all change tonight at her crowning and inaugural ball.

Laying on her plush bed still in her bed clothes with the curtains that surrounded the bed only open to allow a small crack of light in, Princess Marie watched the gleaming emerald stone on her necklace swing back and forth like a pengeliem from the gold chain it was hanging from as she held it in her hand. The sounds and chatter her maidservant was making as she moved about the room in a panic hurry seemed nothing more that a nuisance.

Suddenly her maidservant burst thought that darkened walls of the bed curtains. " Marie Louise, have you not been listening to a word I've been saying to you this whole time?"

Marie Louise winced in pain at the new light now surrounding the bed.

Despite Princess Marie's wishes, her cackled old maidservant continued on wile holding an extravagantly stuffy dress in her arms. " You must look your best tonight. There will be many suitors looking for your hand in marriage at the ball after the ceremonies."

Princess Marie gather enough energy to sit on the conner of her bed. "The only man I ever wished to marry died three years ago."

" Stop this nonsense at once! "The old maidservant's tone seemed like nails screeching down glass when she was upset leaving princes Marie wincing in pain. "Don't make me have to get your father to talk to you."

With a heavy sigh Marie Louise did as her maidservant requested. After George's death she was only a mer shadow of the woman she used to be. Life had no meaning not without her lover.

By the time the sun was to set, Princess Marie was ready for her honors. Literally she was worth millions, in a Victorian style green velvet gown complete with black velvet heals trimmed with emerald stone studs, black opera length gloves and a long peacock feathered fan. Her hair was done up in a charming up sweep held by several emerald stone laced combs.

When her maidservant was complete with princess Marie's looks, she left her sitting at the dresser and left the room in cold silence. leaving the lonely princess to herself.

Instantly Marie Louise broke down in tears. "oh George ... I can't go on with out you ..."

several moments passed as she before she looked towards the window. She watch the final moments of light fade away into darkness. "Yes.. Yes, that's it the only way I could rid myself from this personal hell."

As if in a trance, Princess Marie walked towards the window. Quietly, she undid the hatch in hopes no one would hear her.

As she stepped to the edge the last remaining tears fell from her eyes. "George my love, I'll be with you soon. "

When the end of her life was near, hands came from the darkness. When Princess Marie awoke from her trance of depression she was met with the suprize of her life.

"George !" Her heart leaped with a new found joy that hadn't been felt for years as she suddenly found herself in the arms of her lost lover.

Wearing a tattered brown cloak over his clothes, the hood covered only part of his face. When Princess Marie lifted the hood of his cloak he was still just as beautiful as she rembered. However, one small scar across his face flawed his beauty.

Princess Marie gasped at the sight of his scar. "What have they done to you...?"

George silenced her with a single fingertip to her lips. "As the guards where about to kill Raymond and I, we had escaped into the city where we had remind and have been plotting to take you away with us ever since."

Tears now filled with joy filled Princess Marie's eyes as she embraced him. "Oh George, I've missed you so much."

Suddenly, the lovers reunion was broken by the calls of palace guards. "Quickly! I heard a noise from the court yard !"

" We have to get out of here. " George swept his princess in his arms as they took off into the night. Warning shots rang out from palace guards.

At the top of his lungs George called for their final ticket out to freedom. "GUNDAM!"

As his mighty gundam arose just on the other side of the palace gates, George made one last leap of faith before freedom over the palace gates. However in doing so, one of the guards managed to aim for his foot taking him down tumbling into some near by bushes. From his fall, they were safe for only a few more moments.

"George !" Princess Marie gasped out in horror at seeing blood streaming from his foot. Tearing off a small piece of cloth from her dress, Marie Louise tide the piece of velvet around his foot to control the bleeding.

However in pain, George was still held his fighting sprit. "You have to get us to my gundam. It's our last chance at freedom our last chance to be together always."

It took no farther hesitation on Marie Louise's behalf. " My brave knight, we'll fight together."

Seconds felt like centuries as they finally made their way into the gundam cotpit and away from the guards.

As the gundam systems kicked in and George's fighting suit was reviled, Marie lousie was suprized to discover their was a fighting suit for her too. Unlike George's red and white suit, her's was pink and white. It felt now that she was just as much a member of this gundam team too.

George fought to stand as he called for his gundam to take off into the night but not without heavy presuit from pallace mobile suits.

The fight made it's way from the colonies into space. In almost what seemd like a tango dance George and Marie Louise parried though many of the tailing mobile suits with his fencing sword. However ,one final attack remained that would finninsh the final remining suits off.

George spun his love around vigurously in a circle before once again claiming her close by the waist. Thier hands interlocked forming their long kept promise of love and trust they cried out into the deaths of space. " ROSE HURRICANE! "

As many tiny rose bombs made there way to there targets, George and Marie lousie had won their final fight to be together.

Reaching towards earths atnouspheare, Marie Lousie felt George's grip from around her slip. He was starting to become weak from the loss of blood druing the fight.

"Oh George, please hang on .." The gundam picked up speed as it was being called closer to the earth. still on a rush of adrenaline from the fight, Princess Marie was determined to land the thing herself if the case may need be.

Marie Lousie started flipping every button and switch in site out of panic for the right one. Finally, George gained enough conciousness to call out for the right one. " It's the red switch! Flip the red swtich!"

Only moments from the ground, Marie Lousie flipped the red switch but was it too late? The gundam met with the ground at still catastrophic speed as it skidded across the terrain. Several pieces began to break apart from it's structure. Finally, the mammoth gundam came to rest against a large metal structure. Moments passed before ether Marie Louise nor George awoke from the impact. At best they where very much alive even if the gundam was no longer functional.

Helping her wounded lover out of the remaining rubble of the cotpit, they realized where they where.

"Marie Lousie, look. "George smiled though the pain as he rested in his dear princess's arms. "It's the city of old Paris. The city where we can start our lives anew and live in love and peace."

As years passed into decades, they did just that. They lived forever together in happiness and love and Marie Lousie and Greoge were king and queen of their own kingdom.

The End


End file.
